ndowfandomcom-20200213-history
Burma Shave Signs
Statistics about writing will be posted on laminated signs all over campus, leading students back to the Writing Center to celebrate NDOW. We plan to have five sets of signs, each in a different color. A set of signs will consist of a four line poem and a tag sign containing an interesting statistic about writing. They will be laminated and tomato-staked all around campus. According to Facilities, there's irrigation on the South sides of Kauke, Bornheutter, and Gault, so we need to avoid signs in these locations. The rest of campus is fair game. Things we still need to take care of: - 25-30 tomato stakes (Jenny will look into it) - A heavy-duty stapler (Takers?) - Access to laminating (Jenny will look into it) - Colored Paper (Any takers?) Things that are handled: - Poems (Joanne wrote some awesome ones) - Statistics (Jenny found interesting stuff) - Someone to post the signs (Jenny and Joanne will post the signs on the 19th in the evening.) Okay - I matched Joanne's cute rhymes with Jenny's statistics. Now we need to choose four to be our sign sets. What do you think? -Paula Use those thumbs and press those keys Texting's quick and helps save trees. On average an American teen sends 10 messages for every hour that they are not sleeping or in school. Blog your opinions Twitter your plans make it all public, impress all your fans At the current rate, Twitter will process almost 10 billion tweets in a single year. Update your status check on the weather computers advise us and keep friends together 35 million users update their status each day. Send out a flyer go spread the word Blog your announcement Get yourself heard. 15% of bloggers spend 10 or more hours each week blogging. Google those factoids, consult Wiki-pedia You're sure to look smarter when consulting the media. Wikipedia currently has in excess of 14 million articles meaning 85,000 contributors have wirtten nearly a million new post in the past 6 months. Mine obscure archives, browse in the stacks, support unique viewpoints scrounge up rare facts. The US has more than 122,100 libraries. Sure it's old fashioned but some think it's better, use pen and paper and write mom a letter. Escape in a mystery Read just for pleasure, No matter the genre writing's a treasure. Some interesting stats: 35 million users update their status each day. The average writer writes 25 comments on FB each month. Wikipedia currently has in excess of 14 million articles meaning 85,000 contributors have wirtten nearly a million new post in the past 6 months. 15% of bloggers spend 10 or more hours each week blogging. At the current rate, Twitter will process almost 10 billion tweets in a single year. The US has more than 122,100 libraries. On average an American teen sends 10 messages for every hour that they are not sleeping or in school. An American woman sends and receives an average of 601 SMS messages a month, men 447. Have fun! From Jenny National Day on Writing @ COW Wiki